What is $6 \div 0.\overline{6}$?
Solution: First let's convert $0.\overline{6}$ to a fraction. Let $p=0.\overline{6}$ and multiply both sides of this equation by 10 to obtain $10p=6.\overline{6}$. Subtracting the left-hand sides $10p$ and $p$ as well as the right-hand sides $6.\overline{6}$ and $0.\overline{6}$ of these two equations gives $9p=6$, which implies $p=2/3$. We divide $6$ by $2/3$ to get $$6 \div \frac{2}{3} = \cancelto{3}{6}\hspace{1mm} \cdot \frac{3}{\cancel{2}} = \boxed{9}.$$